Modern communication devices typically have mechanisms for identifying participants associated with an end-to-end telephone communication. Communication networks often relay information, such as a phone number and a subscriber name, associated with a telephone call. Systems such as caller ID can provide such information to an intended recipient of a telephone call. Benefits of providing call ID information are numerous; ID information can enable screening of incoming calls, identification of incoming calls that were missed, provide telephone numbers with which to return an incoming call, and enable management and storage of telephone numbers of incoming calls.
Mobile communication networks also typically relay caller identification information related to mobile voice communication. For example, when a telephone call directed at a mobile device is connected to that device, a telephone number and name information associated with the caller can be displayed at the mobile device. If the mobile device user is unavailable or uninterested in connecting the call at a particular time, a call can be returned utilizing the caller phone number and identification information. Additionally, such information can be useful to assist in responding to voicemail or answering machine messages that do not include a caller's phone number. Because of the substantial utility associated with caller identification information, a desire exists to provide such information when a network is unable to make an end-to-end connection. Typically, when a device is turned off or otherwise unable to be located by a network attempting to form a connection, the network cannot relay caller ID information. In such case, a target device subscriber may be an intended recipient of a communication, but have no means of returning a call or even of knowing that such an event took place.